Awantura o dziecko
by Lutsiferi
Summary: Remusz, czyli jak to się zaczęło? Cała prawda o nieznośnej naturze Syriusza Blacka.


**Awantura o dziecko**

Syriusz Black, nie przejmując się późną porą walił pięścią w drzwi do mieszkania swojego oddanego przyjaciela.  
- Lunatyku! Wiem, że tam jesteś! Otwieraj! – Podkreślił rozkaz trzykrotnym uderzeniem w dzwonek, którego irytujący pisk rozbrzmiał echem po pustej klatce schodowej. Słysząc gorączkową krzątaninę zaprzestał na moment prób rozwalenia w drzazgi stojącego mu na przeszkodzie kawałka drewna.  
- Syriuszu, co ty tutaj… - zaczął zaspanym tonem, Remus, lecz niedane mu było skończyć.  
- No nareszcie! Ileż można czekać. Zimno tu jak w psiarni – obruszył się Syriusz, bezpardonowo wpychając się do środka. Pośpiesznie zdjął buty i automatycznie skierował swoje kroki do niewielkiej kuchni. Mieszkanie Lupina nie było zbyt wielkie. Ot, zwykła, ponura kawalerka w równie ponurej, mugolskiej dzielnicy. Przedpokój o burych, obdrapanych ścianach, dość przytulna kuchnia pełna rozsypujących się szafek i stołu, przy którym stały dwa, niewygodne, drewniane krzesła. W łazience oprócz starego prysznica, który ciągle sprawiał problemy była też toaleta i wciśnięta w kąt umywalka i względne minimum miejsca na jakiekolwiek ruchy. Sypialnia – a raczej ta miniaturowa klitka, jak zwykł ją nazywać Syriusz - mieściła zaledwie szafę, mały stolik nocny oraz łóżko, które było trochę zbyt duże dla jednej osoby, ale już za ciasne dla dwóch. Krótko mówiąc, Black spędzał w mieszkaniu przyjaciela znaczną część swojego wolnego czasu i traktował to miejsce niczym swój drugi dom. Pewnie właśnie, dlatego głośno wyrażał swoje niezadowolenie.  
- JAK ONI MOGLI?! Potraktowali mnie jak śmiecia! Powinni spytać mnie najpierw o zdanie. Ale nie, bo, po co! NIKOGO nie obchodzi zdanie biednego Syriusza!  
Remus skrzywił się nieco na tę tyradę.  
- Łapa, bądź ciszej. Jest grubo po północy. Moi sąsiedzi mi nie wybaczą, jeśli ich obudzisz swoimi krzykami. – I jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, wredna, irytująca starsza pani okupująca kawalerkę dokładnie pod mieszkaniem Remusa uderzała w sufit swojego lokum zapewne kijem od miotły, wrzeszcząc: „CISZEJ TAM NA GÓRZE! ALBO ZADZWONIĘ PO POLICJĘ!".  
- PRZEPRASZAM, PANI SMITH – odwrzasnął jej Remus, po czym zgromił Syriusza spojrzeniem.  
- No, co? – Black uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.  
- Czasami jesteś takim idiotą. – Lupin westchnął ciężko, stawiając czajnik z wodą na gazie. – I śmierdzisz przetrawionym alkoholem. - Zmarszczył nos, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zniesmaczony wyraz. – Weź prysznic, a ja zrobię herbatę i kanapki – poinstruował przyjaciela głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, po czym, zanim ten zdążył coś wtrącić, dodał: - Potem będziesz mógł mi wszystko po kolei opowiedzieć.  
Syriusz wrócił po kilku minutach. Choć miał na sobie te same ubrania, w których przyszedł to czuł się znacznie lepiej. Pachniał świeżością i jabłkowym mydłem. Podziękował szybko, po czym wygłodniały rzucił się na proste kanapki z szynką. Remus upił łyk gorącej herbaty, czekając aż Łapa zacznie swoją opowieść.  
- Potterowie będą mieli dziecko – oznajmił nagle Black, przez co Lupin zakrztusił się swoim napojem.  
- Co? – zapytał, próbując pozbyć się wody z płuc. – To wspaniała wiadomość.  
- Wcale, że nie! To straszne! I nawet nie spytali mnie o zdanie. A może ja wcale nie chcę dziecka? – Najwyraźniej bardzo poruszony, wręcz dotknięty do żywego, gestykulował gwałtownie.  
Remus zamarł na moment, bo autentycznie zabrakło mu słów. Odchrząknął lekko.  
- Syriuszu, spokojnie. Lily i James są małżeństwem już od niemal roku. To normalne, że chcą mieć prawdziwą rodzinę, a co za tym idzie, dziecko. Przykro mi, ale tobie nic do tego.  
- I ty, Brutusie, przeciwko mnie? – oburzył się. – Wiedziałem, że nie mogę na ciebie liczyć. Po prostu nie rozumiesz, przez co przechodzę.  
- Ależ rozumiem, naprawdę. Jesteś wściekły, ponieważ przyzwyczaiłeś się, że James zawsze stawiał cię na pierwszym miejscu, co się zmieniło po ślubie z Lily. I boisz się, że kiedy pojawi się dziecko to ty zostaniesz odsunięty na jeszcze dalszy plan. Do tej pory nie rozumiem jak udało ci się zmusić Rogacza do kilkugodzinnych spotkań trzy razy w tygodniu. Po prostu musisz znaleźć sobie innego opiekuna.  
Zakończył wreszcie swoją tyradę wzruszeniem ramionami. Syriusz siedział, gapiąc się na niego z zamyśleniem. Odgryzł kawałek następnej kanapki, przeżuł i przełknął, a następnie jego twarz rozpromienił uśmiech pełen samozadowolenia.  
- To, co mówisz ma sens – przyznał powoli.  
- Tak? – zdziwił się Remus.  
- Ależ tak. Muszę znaleźć kogoś, kto poświęci mi cały swój czas. Kogoś, kto będzie mnie traktował z należytą uwagą.  
- Boję się spytać, ale… kogo spotka ten wątpliwy zaszczyt? – zaryzykował.  
- Ciebie oczywiście – oznajmił, a uśmiech zdobiący jego twarz poszerzył się. Biedny Lupin jęknął cierpiętniczo. A przecież jeszcze nawet nie wiedział, do czego to wszystko doprowadzi.


End file.
